The strongest devil duo vs the Miltan faction
by FerogiSwag
Summary: A one-shot about Sirzechs and Grayfia fighting Issei pervert friend that gain godly powers that surpass most of the Longinus. Contain: SirzechsXGrayfia pairing.


**The strongest Devil duo vs. the Miltan faction**

The rain was pouring on the streets in Tokyo, the dogs were barking loudly, the cats were hissing and the birds were chirping, then suddenly a old man was passing through the streets wearing a red suit and a gray pants while wearing dark sunglasses as he pass through the night streets of Tokyo.

As he was walking he smiled and said to himself "now then this should be fun hahahaha!" as he was walking he went inside a place called babes tits, it was a bar with full of whores and sluts plus with mafia men who are hired to kill anyone who pay them a good sum of money to kill the target they are after.

The old man went inside and naked women was dancing on the poles as men who dressed in pink suits were watching as they throw money on the ground as the women dance while that were happening the old man went to the chief of the club bar and said to him "I want a glass of water please".

The chief replied to him "coming right up boss" the chief poured out a bottle and pour it in a glass cup and give it to him saying "here you go man".

The old man smiled and said "thank you young man" the chief smiled and replied to him with a kind look in his eyes and he said "no problem so what brings you in this place sir?".

The old man smiled and said "nothing personal or anything but I am looking for your boss" everyone heard what the old man said and the place went silent as everyone was in shocked when the old guy said that.

Then everyone in the club pulled out their guns and point at the old man as the old man smile saying "whoa there let's not be too hasty now.

I only ask where the boss at.

I never did said anything about picking a fight with him" then a guy who is a member of the group walk towards the old man and said "hey" he point the gun at his head and said "you starting something?"

The old man said "listens punk before I turn you into a death monkey I want to know where your boss is that is all I asked?"

The guy got pissed off and shouted "fuck you!" then he pulled the trigger but the old man slice his head off clean with his hand without anyone knowing and the guy head just rolled on the ground as his body fell straight on the ground, the girls started to scream their lungs off".

As everyone started shooting at the old man as the bullets came after him everything turned white and time stopped, the old man sighed and said, "young people these day and age, they just don't listen to their elders".

The old man unfroze time and the bullets continued moving towards him and the old man reach out his hand and stopped the bullets as it went on the ground floor of the bar".

Everyone was impressed at what the old man did, suddenly the old guy looked at the guy body that he killed with his head next to him as he kneel down next to him as he placed his hand on the dead guy chest suddenly his head flew back and connected with the guy he killed and his neck that has been sliced by the old man it has been regenerated together.

Then the guy came back to life and started screaming and backing away from that old man, then the old man stand back up and said to everyone.

"Now listen here I only came to talk with your boss about business I didn't came here to fight, I am asking you very kindly can you people please let me see your boss?".

Everyone made a path for the old man as he saw a stairs leading up to a room suddenly the old man started walking up the stairs and then he knocked on the door and went inside.

As he went inside the room, the boss was wearing a pink magical girl dress inside then he look at the old man with an evil glare in his eyes and said to him.

"Who are you nyo? And what do you want nyo?" the old man smiled and said, "My name is Indra and I wish to speak to you behalf of business".

The boss man replied to him saying, "well Indra-chan it a pleasure to meet you my name is Miltan, nyo the boss of The Pink Yakuza also known as Miltan faction we get pay to do any jobs for people nyo, we even get pay to rape people as well nyo, so tell me NYOOO what type of business do you want my sexy men and I to do NYO!".

Indra smiled and took of his sun glasses and respond saying "I want you to kill a man for me, I have been watching him lately, I work for a organization and it a very private organization so I can't tell you the details as of yet, but what I can tell you that you and your men is going to get paid a billion dollars for killing this guy".

Miltan smiled and he said, "So Indra-chan who is the guy you want me to rape nyo?" Indra smiled and shows him a photo while he continued saying "I want you and your stupid men to kill this guy called Sirzechs Lucifer, plus he has a partner with him and she is Sirzechs's wife.

" Miltan laughed and said to him "Thou mean this sexy boy that we have to take down nyo? Are you serious nyo? I heard a lot of crazy stories in my time nyo but this has taken the prize NYOOOO!" Indra looked at Miltan seriously and said to him.

"You think this is funny? The guy indeed have a level on his own I don't want to send my men to kill this guy because it would end up with some nasty results, so I want you and your guys to do it".

Miltan laughed even more and said, "Alright dude chill down we will take this sexy mah boi down but it depends how much you're paying nyo!"

Indra replied to him and said "6.5 billion dollars* Miltan opened his mouth then he said, "You got to be shitting me nyo! All of this money just to kill one good looking guy nyo!"

Indra smiled and continues to say to him "I will put in the extra 20,000 dollars if you catch Grayfia Lucifuge alive she is very dangerous and she isn't a fool to be reckoned with that for sure".

Miltan get up from his chair and Indra as well and they both shake hands with each other as Indra said to Miltan "you have a deal and you know I am going to grant you and your team special abilities so it would be useful fighting Sirzechs Lucifer in a fight".

Miltan was excited when Indra said that then he said to him with a smile "alright give me the power to fight against my enemy NYO" Indra smiled and back away from Miltan as red energy started coming out of him and he shouted "Yuno Jai Fai!" (mean Fucking awesome Everlasting power that can kick butt) then the whole room building was full of energy as everyone inside the building was gaining energy from Indra then Indra stopped giving power while the red energy stopped.

Indra looked at Miltan and said to him with a smile "by tomorrow you and your team power will be awaken until then you and your team should get some sleep".

Miltan shocked his head with a tazer and said "Matsuda and Motohama I got a job for you to do!" suddenly a black haired guy came out from the shadows wearing a black jacket with a black pants while holding a black double edge sword with a short handled gun and a bald guy who look stupid as hell as he wore a plain white T shirt with a white shirt as he hold a purple staff in his hand the both of them kneeled down in front of Miltan and said to him.

"Yes Miltan sama what can we do to help you" Miltan said to them with a serious look on his face ".

I want you to fight Sirzechs Lucifer for a bit and give him this message to come to the White spot tomorrow night at 11:00 pm and to never bring Grayfia with him or we will kill her now go NYO!".

Matsuda and Motohama closed their eyes and replied to Miltan "Yes Miltan sama your wish is our command sir!" then they disappeared into the shadows.

Then Indra laughed and said "oh ... You never told me that you had humans that possess sacred gear in your team."

Miltan walk towards the window and stared at the moon and said to him "you can never be too careful these days nyo those 2 are like my children they were expelled from their school and their own house nyo because of sexual harassment, helpless and cold they were naked and no one bother to help them out nyo, people just stared and said to them these teenagers smell like shit nyo, you're a loser nyo, you want a family nyo?

Suck my dick nyo! They laughed at them nyo I couldn't stand watching these sexy boi being hunted like that nyo so I took them in but as I did that those children was shining brightly nyo.

No human could ever believe something like that is possible nyo so I gave them Longinus and they listen to every word I say without fail or betrayal nyo.

I will protect those sexy boi nyo even if I have to die in battle nyo".

Indra walked towards Miltan and went next to him by the window and said to him "then protect them because I am sure they look up to you as a wonderful father".

Miltan looked at Indra with a smile as tears poured out from his eyes as he said to him "Thank we will win this battle nyo and complete your request nyo".

Indra and Miltan shocked their heads together and watched the moon by the window late at night.

**The devil world**

Meanwhile, Sirzechs was sleeping with Grayfia and Milikas but he woke up and sense 2 people coming with great power.

He get up from his bed and covered Grayfia and Milikas with his sheet as Sirzechs put on his red pants and red jacket as he quietly opened the door and closed it softly then he walked into the bathroom we towards the toilet and pull down his zip pull out his dick and piss inside of it then.

As he was finished he put it back in and flushed the toilet while he zip back his pants as walk towards the sink turn the pipe on and wash his hands while he using soap then suddenly he turn the pipe off.

He teleport outside the mansion and he looked at it and said I will be right back Grayfia and Milikas then Sirzechs started running faster than the speed of light as Matsuda and Motohama was on top a building smiling watching Sirzechs running fast on the ground then Matsuda said to Motohama.

"So that is Sirzechs Lucifer he doesn't look strong to me he look like a weakling than a strong guy".

Then Motohama stared at him with an annoyed looked on his face and said to him.

"Miltan sama told us to beat him to a plump for a bit then give him an important message Matsuda".

Matsuda laughed and said to him with an evil smile on his face "you dumbass if we kill Sirzechs then we would get all the glory and Miltan and the faction won't have to fight him it would save him the trouble of doing that".

Motohama laughed and said with an evil look in his eyes "your right then let's kill him before he spotted us".

Sirzechs teleported next to them as he sitting on a chair drinking a box of juice and eating chips while saying "so someone by the name of Miltan wants to kill me huh?

I don't get why people these days want to kill a guy like me but if anyone stands in my way they will be destroy."

Matsuda and Motohama backed away as Matsuda summoned his black double edged blade as he hold it tightly and said to Sirzechs with a cute smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Hi my name is Matsuda and I come to kill you Sirzechs Lucifer" then Motohama smiled with his eyes closed as well as he said to Sirzechs.

"My name is Motohama and I also come to kill you".

Then Sirzechs continued eating his chips and drinking his box juice then he said "listen, if you punks who hold great amount of power think that they can take my life then guess again".

Matsuda laughed and said to him "wow! Sirzechs san~ you sound so epic.

Sirzechs eat some more of his chips and finished drank his box of juice then he stood up and said to them "I know that you 2 was here and want to kill me so come at me with whatever you got because you will surely be destroy if you get in my way".

Then Matsuda look at Sirzechs serious as he open his eyes with an evil look as he said to him "Sirzechs Lucifer you will die from my demonic blade call Absolute Dividing the blade which divide life itself and anything that it desires" Sirzechs yawn and said "hurry up I need to get back to bed, or Grayfia will wake up and teleport here because me and her are exactly one so if you don't hurry she will destroy you guys as well".

Matsuda laughed and look at Sirzechs with an evil look in his eyes "she kill us don't be full of yourself guys like you need to be put in to place" Sirzechs said "then come show me what you got, is you can take me on that is"

Matsuda point his sword at Sirzechs and said "then I will battle you only, Motohama stay out of this he is mine".

Motohama sighed and said "okay Matsuda I will stay out of this and watch this battle".

The wind start to blow as the purple sky shined brightly while the clouds moving fast in the sky then suddenly a black bird chirped and Sirzechs start running towards Matsuda then Matsuda flip and kick Sirzechs in the face and send him straight back as he hit 5 buildings.

Then Matsuda jump high into the sky and throw his blade at Sirzechs then Sirzechs smile and said "time to do this!" he got up from the ground and kick the blade back at Matsuda and Matsuda got it back.

Then Sirzechs fly towards him and they clashed rapidly in the sky Matsuda kick Sirzechs back and said "Tempest strike!" a tornado came out from his blade and aim towards Sirzechs then Sirzechs teleport inside of it and shouted "REDDDDDDDDD!" black red energy of destruction started shining from him and he shouted "Begone!" Sirzechs clapped his hands once and destroy the tornado completely.

Then he teleport and throw a destruction energy sphere into the sky and teleport in front of Matsuda and punch him in the face then Matsuda swing his blade towards Sirzechs back and cut him then Sirzechs hold his head and head butt him and teleport on the ground as he run fast dragging his head on the ground and kick him in the ground.

He kick him so hard that he made Matsuda cough out blood then Matsuda teleport him and stab the sword in the ground as he shouted GOG an earthquake started to shake the ground as the ground exploded.

Matsuda jump into the air and flipped as he saw rocks into the air then he kick the rocks rapidly towards Sirzechs, Sirzechs destroy the rocks with his power of destruction then Matsuda teleport and punch Sirzechs in the face and send a blue wave of from his sword as he shouted "MAGOG!"Then it hit Sirzechs and spins him into the air giving him a lot of damage.

Then Matsuda jumped into the air and started slicing Sirzechs from all sides and then he give Sirzechs one strong punch in his gut as also let him cough out blood as well then Sirzechs fell down on the ground.

As Matsuda slam his foot on his head and said "You are fucking weak for a Maou and Super devil you can't fight no wait you are holding back you are way to strong so be serious Sirzechs Lucifer The Strongest Lucifer" Sirzechs said to Matsuda " Whoooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" then Matsuda jump back and smile saying "now that is more like it" Sirzechs was covered with the power of destruction , crimson energy start shining out of him then Sirzechs said to him "I am serious now and I am not holding back anymore prepare to be destroy let's go!.

Matsuda hold his sword tightly and said "time to let this sword divide your life because I too was holding back".

Sirzechs shouted "here I go!" Sirzechs and Matsuda teleported in the sky as Sirzechs hold his head and kick him into the face and a red ball of destruction started glowing from his hand as he said "Ruin of instinct!"

He hit him with it as the red ball of destruction covered him inside as it destroys him then Sirzechs shouted "Not finished!"

He create a ball of destruction and throw it at Matsuda then Matsuda swung his blade and stopped Sirzechs power of destruction as he hit it away then he teleport and slice Sirzechs chest with his sword then he release his sword and spin it in the air and said "Lightning priestess shower!"

Lightning started raining from the clouds and by pass the armor of destruction and shock Sirzechs with incredible force Sirzechs eyes turned red and then he teleported in front of Matsuda and punched him into 9 buildings then he pulled back his hands and released a huge blast of destruction from his hands and shouted "YOU ARE FINISH!".

Matsuda got damaged but he teleport behind Sirzechs and swung his sword towards Sirzechs head with an evil look in his head then Sirzechs teleport behind him to destroy Matsuda head with his power of destruction but he teleported again and they clashed together as they attack rapidly in the sky as they broke the sound barrier.

Then Matsuda teleported on the road once again and slash a building in half and kick it towards Sirzechs then Sirzechs jump on the building and running on it fast and he flip into the air and shouted "Destruction bullet!" he point his 2 fingers at Matsuda and started shooting at him then Matsuda stab the sword in the ground and shouted "Lava hot as sexy girl giving a blowjob Yay!".

Lava suddenly came out from the ground flying towards Sirzechs as Sirzechs teleported away but Matsuda shouted "gotcha Sirzechs!"

He hold Sirzechs leg and spin him around and slammed him into the ground and kick him straight towards the Lava then Sirzechs fly straight into the sky and Matsuda shouted "like I will let you!".

Sirzechs summoned a sword that was create with the energy of destruction in his hand as Matsuda teleported in his face as they clash their weapons all over the sky breaking the sound barrier then Sirzechs smile punched Matsuda in the gut and shouted "ANNIHILATION!" then he punched him again and shouted "DAMNATION!" that punched was so hard it made Matsuda cough more blood out of his mouth.

Then Sirzechs shouted "ONE MORE TIME!" Sirzechs give him another punch in his guts and shouted "DESTRUCTION!" as the Lucifer devil sign came out from the punch and send him straight into the ground.

Then Matsuda got back up pissed off than ever and punch Sirzechs in the face and send him straight into the ocean then he broke his blade and said "earth and water come onto thee all living things must leave this world as the sun and the moon come together and wipe out this vessel of evil!".

Suddenly a sun appear and went towards the artificial create moon together as it release a massive red beam towards Sirzechs, suddenly Sirzechs run away faster than ever while jumping on buildings then he jumped off and close his eyes and teleport in front of Matsuda blast and launch a ball of destruction.

Matsuda covered his ears and said "what power!" then the beam disappeared and Sirzechs teleported and kick Matsuda in the face and send him flying then he teleported again and punch his face while sending him towards the ground, and he teleported again and kick him in the face sending him inside a cafe store.

Sirzechs walk towards the cafe store and said "I don't know who the hell send you to kill me but if you don't give me a proper answer then I will surely destroy you".

Sirzechs touched the ground and pulled out a red staff from by the energy of the power of destruction as Matsuda jump out from thy cafe as he summoned another black double edge sword.

Sirzechs and Matsuda circling around slowly finding the right time to attack then a bloody rain started to fall as the sun disappeared from the moon then Sirzechs hold his staff of destruction and run towards Matsuda as Matsuda also running towards Sirzechs then their clashed their weapon Matsuda jumped back and run on the building .

As Sirzechs chase after him then they clash their weapons together as Matsuda swing his blade towards Sirzechs neck then Sirzechs teleported behind Matsuda and swing his staff towards Matsuda back but he blocked it with his sword and kick Sirzechs in the face.

As he flip into the air then Sirzechs lean his staff in a vertical position and he swing his foot and kick Matsuda in the face as he release his staff in the air and run in front of Matsuda as Matsuda release his sword and then Sirzechs smile and punch him in the face.

As his body bounce on the building then Matsuda smiled and kick him in the nuts as Sirzechs screamed out in pain saying "Graaaaah!"

Then Matsuda lift him up and place him on his back and he hold Sirzechs downward as he jump off the building so he can slam his body on the road as he hold Sirzechs but Sirzechs shouted "Now!".

Sirzechs energy broke away Matsuda hold as Sirzechs send out energy from his body and shouted "This party has just getting started 10 percent of my power now! %".

Suddenly a sudden earthquake was shaking the earth as buildings were breaking down into tiny pieces then Sirzechs run with all of his might.

He look closely at Matsuda as Matsuda blush and punch his face and send him into the air then Sirzechs jump into the air while he spin as power of destruction stronger then before surrounding him then he rapidly punched him OVERS

9000 times and Matsuda got pissed off and the 2 of them rapidly punching each other in the sky as the bloody rain fall even worst.

Then Sirzechs back away from Matsuda and shouted I have no choice "Tannin I summon thee" a big purple dragon teleported and open his mouth as fire came out and burn Matsuda then Sirzechs fly towards him to break him as he saw a tear drop from Matsuda left eyes then Sirzechs stop and hold Matsuda and gently laid him down on the ground.

Then he said "you were a great opponent someone like you definitely need to join Rias-tan team I can tell the person who train you isn't a bad person but you are old enough to make your own decision in life, do what is best for you.

Who knows maybe you can join my Issei future team so he can be friend with thou." then Sirzechs look at his body and smile while saying with a smile on his face "you are really a great opponent and I know you will get very strong in the future".

Motohama teleported behind Sirzechs and smiled evilly and saying.

"If Matsuda can't do it then I will then she summoned a staff and swings it towards Sirzechs neck".

Sirzechs closed his eyes and said "I am too weak to do anything right now Grayfia and Milikas I love you" suddenly Grayfia teleported and stopped Motohama staff and said with an evil look in her eyes "If anyone harm Sirzechs-sama who is my husband and lover then prepare to die" Motohama laughed and said "You defeat me? What, a weak woman like you can do to kill me I will love to see you try!"

He hit Grayfia with his staff but Grayfia walk towards him as she teleported behind her and pulled out her knife and place the blade close to her throat and said "NOW GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

Sirzechs smiled and said to her while sweating "um Grayfia I think he gotten the picture"

Motohama was scared as he peed his pants while looking back at Grayfia then he said "who are you?"

Grayfia put her knife in her pocket and teleport next to Sirzechs and said "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I am the strongest queen, I am Sirzechs's wife and lover so if you dare touch this guy your dead!"

Motohama was even more scared as he kneel on the ground screaming then he said "Sirzechs Lucifer I have a message for you from the boss he said that to come at the white spot tomorrow night at 11:00pm and to never bring Grayfia with you he said to betray her and set her free".

Grayfia hair was over her eyes as she walk slowly towards Motohama and when she get close to her she hold his shirt and pull his face close to her and said in a evil look in her eyes "I love Sirzechs with all of my heart he would never leave me behind and betray me because if he become a bad guy I will as well I am staying by his side he is the only one who can touch me and have sex with me ... anyway! Where ever Sirzechs goes I go because we are one so tell your cheesy boss that before I slice his neck in half and take your boyfriend with you as well looking at him makes me want to puke!

Motohama took up Matsuda and disappeared without a trace as they left Grayfia look at Sirzechs with a cute smile on her face and said "Sirzechs lets go home".

Then Sirzechs look down with a sad look on his face and said to her "Grayfia I want you to leave me alone, you are free to do anything you want now, and you don't need to hang out with me anymore now go!

"Grayfia was shocked as her eyes open wide and she smile saying in a scared tone in her voice "Sirzechs your joking right? You got to be joking we are lover and we love each other you promise you will never leave me and always stay by my side forever more!"

Sirzechs look at her serious and said, "I don't need to protect you anymore you can go and kill people once again I don't need someone like you to protect me your worthless!"

Grayfia kneel down and smiled saying "that can't be true" then she smiled more and laughed evilly then Sirzechs stood up from the ground and walk away leaving her and said in his mind.

"Sorry Grayfia is not that I didn't want to leave you ... is that I just want to protect you I am going to fight these guys alone if I have too Grayfia I love you and Milikas as well".

Then Grayfia stand up and pull out a knife from her pocket as her hair covered her eyes then she laughed evilly and run behind Sirzechs and stabbed his back and Sirzechs shouted "Graaaaah!" and spit out more blood.

Then Grayfia pulled it out the knife and said "you betrayed me".

Then Sirzechs lay on the ground as Grayfia sit down on his belly with her hair covering her eyes as she hold the knife in her hand then she said to him.

"it's time to die and I will kill myself after and Milikas too" she raised her hands while holding the knife and press it towards Sirzechs's chest but Sirzechs stopped it with his hands and kiss her lips as Grayfia was shocked while tears came out from her eyes as she said "why Sirzechs? Do you hate me now?"

Sirzechs looked at her and touched her face and said with a smile on his face "no Grayfia I don't hate you I love you what I said back there was a lie I just don't want you to get kill, I want to protect you always if you came and help me out they will kill you for sure and I don't want that"

Grayfia blushed and kiss Sirzechs lips and they lick each other tongues together and kiss deeply then Grayfia stopped kissing him and said "Sirzechs I love you and Milikas too I will protect you always no one can't touch my body only you I swore I will protect you always no one can't tear our bond apart where ever you go I will follow, where ever you will be I will be there as well, we are one and the same both mind , body and soul Sirzechs if I didn't met you I would have been killing guys and other people by now but when I fought you and lost you touched my heart and told me that you would protect me and wanted to be my friend but instead we become best friends and lovers who swore to each other that we will protect each other in battle and love each other forever so Sirzechs I will stay with you always"

Sirzechs smiled and kissed her and said "Alright Grayfia I thought you wanted to be free from me".

Grayfia got angry and said to him "are you kidding me Sirzechs I am free already when I am with you I can do anything but when I am alone I remember the past and everything that happen from me from years ago".

Sirzechs hugged her while smiling and said "Ok Grayfia you win so you will stay by my side and love me forever?"

Grayfia laid down on Sirzechs body and kiss his lips and said "Of course Sirzechs remember I will stay by your side always, both mind, body and soul"

Sirzechs was happy to hear Grayfia what Grayfia said to him as he hug her tightly as he kissed her lips as the two of them was kissing under the moonlight then Sirzechs stop kissing her and said to Grayfia "let's go and fight them head on right now".

Grayfia replied to Sirzechs smiling "ok Sirzechs I will follow you anywhere".

Sirzechs recovered the pain he had from the battle with Matsuda and stood up from the ground as he look at Grayfia with a smile and kissed her while saying "let's go Grayfia!" Grayfia replied to Sirzechs, "let's go and kick some ass together".

**-Tokyo- Japan**

Sirzechs and Grayfia run on the street while jumping on the buildings like idiots in the human world, Sirzechs look at Grayfia and said to her "looks like that the white spot" Grayfia said to him.

"Looks like it this is going to be a massive battle throughout the ages" Sirzechs laughed and said to her "Ha? Battle this is going to be like a cake walk for us, let go and so those punks no one mess with Sirzechs Lucifer".

Grayfia smiled as the both of them run towards the white spot then suddenly guys came out of nowhere as they laughed with weapons in their hands while they running at Sirzechs and Grayfia as one of the yakuza men shouted out "get them".

Sirzechs teleport in front of the guys and punched one in the gut and send him flying then he spin around while kicking others men rapidly with his foot then he throw a ball of destruction and shouted "Grayfia!".

Grayfia smiled as her eyes turned red with a shocked looked in her eyes "time for you guys to die" then one of the men said "not a chance sis! Kamehameha" Grayfia look at him weird as he shoot the beam out of his hand and Grayfia kick the beam right back towards him and slice his head off while saying to him "your dead!"

Sirzechs teleport behind Grayfia and rest his back on her back and said "these guys isn't normal Grayfia look at them".

Grayfia stared at those guys and said "your right they are giving off a strange aura of different types of colours, it's like someone give them sacred gears so they can kill us at the process".

Then suddenly a man with an axe jump into the air and fly towards Sirzechs while swing his axe so to chop his head off Sirzechs hold Grayfia hand and started spinning her around in a fast rotation and release her into the air the man with the axe flying into the night sky while saying "so you can fly as well huh looks like your an air type".

Grayfia did not even said nothing as she fly behind him at a fast rate as Sirzechs on the ground beating up guys with his foot and destroy them up with his ball of destruction then a groups of men jumped into the air together to kick at Sirzechs, Sirzechs and shouted "IGNITE!".

A tornado from by the power of destruction came out of Sirzechs hands and blew them higher in the sky; Sirzechs shouted "not done with you yet!

"Crimson moon of destruction" Sirzechs jumped into the sky and destroy the group of men in half while saying "Weak!" Sirzechs started thinking with a serious look on his face "those guys are not normal, damn! how would I get out of this one oh well looks like I have no choice but to destroy them head on, crimson moon of destruction, the light and the evil all even things must perish in this world let this peace be our judgemental end!"

A huge light started shining on the ground as all the guys with sacred gears started disappear as they turn into nothing then Grayfia chopped the axe guy head off clean and teleported back on the ground and said to Sirzechs "you alright?".

Sirzechs said to her "Yeah I am just great but it's not over yet".

Meanwhile, Motohama and Matsuda teleported in front of Sirzechs and Grayfia but Matsuda look at Sirzechs and look away with a sad look on his face suddenly Motohama laughed and said, Grayfia its true that I am scared pissed at you but time to face my fear and kick your ass!"

Sirzechs step forward with a pissed off look in his face but Grayfia pull her arm in front of Sirzechs and said to him "don't worry Sirzechs I will fight him, you just deal with that guy who is holding that sword".

Sirzechs look at her with a worried look on her face and said to her.

"You sure that your okay on taking on him alone?"

Grayfia laughed and give him a little tap on Sirzechs's chest.

"Who do you think I am? I am your queen after all don't worry I can take her on".

Motohama summoned his purple staff and shouted "let's go!"

Grayfia smiled and said "if that the way you want it, I will get a staff as well"

Grayfia shadows came out from the ground and turned into a black staff as she hold it tightly then Grayfia and Motohama circling around each other holding the staffs while Grayfia said to him.

"When I done with you, I will make you beg mercy".

Motohama laughed and said "yeah right the only one who will beg for mercy is you slut".

Suddenly, their power started to rise up high meanwhile Sirzechs said to Matsuda "Shall we start round 2?"

Matsuda said to him "I don't want to fight you" Sirzechs said to him with a serious look on his face "why not did your boss tell you to stop fighting me or did you made the decision on your own not to fight".

Matsuda said to him "I don't want to become a bad guy anymore while I kill people countless for no reason, your words woke me up, yes I found killing to be very pleasurable and exciting but you know, as I think about it what is the point someone strong would come and destroy my existence before I know it so please don't beat me up I want to join you" Sirzechs started to scratch his head and said "I don't know you might come and stab me in the back".

Matsuda said to him "if you don't trust me then I am going to kill myself".

Matsuda summoned his sword and point the blade towards his throat and Sirzechs opened his eyes and kick away the sword and said "are you stupid!? why the hell would you want to kill yourself for!", Matsuda said to him "because I want to join you, the person who raise me up save my life but it's time for me to spread my wings and go elsewhere, a place where I can laugh and have fun and not slaughter innocent lives for my master amusement".

Sirzechs smiled and said "alright I understand, but if you're wanted to join a team just don't kill yourself to prove your existence anyway welcome to my group".

Matsuda smiled and said "Thank you! I am so happy" Matsuda hugged him and started kissing his face as Sirzechs pushed him away and said "dude don't kiss my face that is just wrong!"

Matsuda laughed and said "sorry I feel I am free from my guardian" Sirzechs laughed and said "ok man I understand lets watch Grayfia fight".

Matsuda sit down on the bench and watch the fight while smiling Sirzechs sit down as well said "let's get the fun started".

Meanwhile, Grayfia jump into the air and swing the staff towards him and then Motohama bounce back and grab Grayfia neck but Grayfia teleported and walk behind him and swing her staff towards his head but Motohama jump up and flip into the air and Grayfia jumped right behind him and they clashing their staffs into the sky rapidly and Motohama kick Grayfia in the belly and send her back then Grayfia swing her staff pole and hit Motohama face hard and send him further into the sky.

Then Grayfia give him OVERS 9000 punches around his body and kick him down straight towards the ground then Grayfia fly straight down and crush Motohama with her fist then Motohama started to get really pissed off then he punched Grayfia in her face and let her bounce down then he lift up 2 big massive rocks and hit it like a baseball back then Grayfia got up and the rocks hit her belly really hard it coughed out blood and Grayfia said "how is those rocks hitting me?".

Grayfia look at him and saw a yellow aura coming out of him then she said "what he is a Longinus user! I never seen a aura surrounding him like that looks like I have to get serious with him" Grayfia run towards him and "push the staff at Motohama belly then she give him multiple hits in the face then kick him towards the air and flew behind him then suddenly Motohama look back at Grayfia and threw the staff at her and it hit Grayfia at the speed of light then Motohama run on the buildings while shooting beams out of his hands Grayfia shouted "shadow clone!"

Multiple shadows from her came out like her and run on the buildings behind her then Motohama run away as the shadows chasing after him as multiple shadows running closer to him and started to swing they shadows at him but Motohama dodge them quickly and said "staff get longer "as he hit the shadows but some dodged his attack and Grayfia teleported in front him and kick him in the face but Motohama grab her leg and said "word punch!".

That punch hit Grayfia face then he hold Grayfia head and jumped off the building as the 2 of them came crashing down rapidly towards the ground, then Grayfia push him away and kick him onto the ground and said you're no match for me kid "multiple knives rain!"

Then suddenly the rain started to fall but then suddenly the rain turn into knives and stabbed Motohama and he coughed out blood then he said "that was a one sided match" Grayfia healed him and said "your too early to be fighting me now where is your boss".

Motohama said to Grayfia "he abandons us for his own personal reasons" Grayfia said to him "is that so?" Motohama said to her "yes anyway I have no regrets" Grayfia lift him up and put him on her back and said "shut up I am going to take you somewhere" Sirzechs said to Matsuda "let's go I am tired" walking away with Matsuda and Grayfia with Motohama.

**Writer: Sorry guys they isn't any sex, I am tired as shit so I decided to finish this chapter as fast as possible and my writing style will change soon so enjoy and relax because these stories just gets better and better baby XD!**


End file.
